mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Monsters
Epic Promo.jpg|Epic Noggin & Furcorn in the News 4D8CDF4D-966B-41D2-B4D4-71F4785AD792.png|Epic Noggin & Furcorn as seen in the Market 23C361A4-6EC7-42E9-92A0-C03A99FC388A.png|Furcorn reads the message about the new Epics 51FD011C-A74B-4EB1-9760-ADED4CDA35AD.jpeg|An Epic Noggin egg Epic Thumpies News.png|Epic Thumpies in the News Epic Monsters are even rarer versions of Rare Monsters. Unlike most Rare monsters (but a bit like the Rare single-element monsters), Epic Monsters have specific breeding combinations unique to them. Epic Monsters are bought with Diamonds instead of Starpower. Like Seasonal Monsters, Epics are incapable of breeding and will not show up in the list of possible "parents" in a Breeding Structure. Availability Epic Monsters, similar to their Rare counterparts are only available for breeding and buying at select times. So far they have each only been available for a week each after their official reveal, and during an Epic Rerun event at Christmas 2018 and Easter 2019. Breeding Monsters Unlike Rare Monsters, Epic Monsters have unique breeding combinations for each Island. BBB has confirmed on twitter that Rares are not required to breed Epics. However Rares will work just as perfectly as the regular monsters: https://twitter.com/SingingMonsters/status/1037745197667545089?s=19 Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches it's next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the Coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum Coins earned. The Food for each level is the same for each Epic Monster as it is for their normal counterpart, e.g. Epic Noggin food per level is the same as the normal Noggin at the same level. History Epic Monsters were first teased on September 4th, 2018 on BBB's Twitter and Facebook with a post saying: "Noggin was scrolling through our feed and discovered something shocking! Read the first word from each of our tweets since August 20th to find out what has Noggin so rattled.". When fans took the first words of each post, then scrambled the words around, they got: "Scaratar was just the beginning, anniversary month is about to get a little bit more EPIC." On that same day, a video titled "A Recorded Interview With Dr. Wardin E. Spurrit" was posted on Youtube. In the video, Dr. Wardin E. Spurrit talks about some new, unspecified monsters. At the end of the video, we see a red eye with black eyelids which opens up and looks at the viewer. This eye would later be identified as Epic Noggin. The next day, (September 5th, 2018) a video titled: "Epic Monsters Are Here!" was posted on Youtube. This video showcased the Epic Noggin and Epic Furcorn playing their part on Earth Island and Cold Island respectively. The video appeared to be a video recording by Monster-Handler Matt. Along with this video was the official introduction to the Epic Monsters, with Epic Noggin and Epic Furcorn being breedable for up to one week. On September 7th and 10th, 2018, two videos were posted by Diane Delsig (link) and WbangcaHD (link) respectively showing the new Epic Tweedle and Epic Entbrat after being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic Tweedle and Epic Entbrat would later become breedable on September 12th, 2018 for a week. On September 14th and 17th, 2018, two more videos were posted by MSMPokeGamer and PhoenixKev respectively showing the new Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer after also being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer would later become breedable on September 19th, 2018 for another week. On September 21th and 24th, 2018, another two videos were posted by The Monster Explorers (link) and Logan Peters (link)respectively showing the new Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott after also being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott would later become breedable on September 26th, 2018 for a week. On October 10th, 2018, Epic Thumpies were available to buy and breed for a week. The Epic Maw was first teased during Big Blue Bubble's November 3rd "Extra Life 2018" event stream (3 minutes in) on November 3rd, 2018. On November 5th, 2018, the Big Blue Bubble YouTube channel posted a video of Epic Maw from Dr. Wardin E.Spurritt. It became available to breed on November 7th, 2018. On December 12th, 2018: Epic T-Rox was available to buy and breed for a week. On December 21st, 2018, Epic Yool came out. On the same day, the first Epic Rerun happened, and every Epic that came out in 2018 were available to buy and breed. On January 15th, 2019, Epic Deedge was released. On February 6th, 2019, Epic Fwog was released. On February 13th, 2019, Epic Schmoochle came out. Epic Schmoochle was released a day before Valentine's Day. On March 6th, 2019 Epic Bowgart was released. It was teased in-game and on facebook the day before. On March 20th, 2019 Epic Cybop was released. It was teased the day before. On April 10th, 2019 Epic Scups was released. It was teased the day before, and in the 2019 Easter loading screen. On April 17th, 2019 Epic Blabbit was released. It was teased for a long time with a series of YouTube videos, and in the loading screen. On May 8th, 2019 Epic Oaktopus, and Epic Quarrister were released. They were teased the day before. On May 29, 2019 Epic Spunge was released. It was teased the day before. On June 12, 2019 Epic Quibble was released. It was teased the day before. On June 26, 2019 Epic Congle was released. It was teased the day before. On July 10, 2019 Epic Shellbeat was released. It was teased the day before. On July 17th, 2019 Epic Hoola was released. It was teased for a long time with decals of a mask of DJ EPIC leading up to a reveal video a few hours before release. Future information shall be added when it comes out. Notes *Epic Monsters cannot be teleported to Shugabush Island nor can they be bred there. The monster handlers said they may be able to in the future (My Singing Monsters Live, November 9th). *Unlike Rare Monsters, who were first released in early October (of 2015), Epic Monsters were released at the beginning of anniversary month (of 2018). *Epic Mammott was the last Epic to be teased by a fan, the fan being Logan Peters. *Epic Yool was the first Epic Seasonal and last Epic released in 2018. *Epic Deedge was the first Epic to be released in 2019. *Epic Seasonals have their own unique idle & singing animation unlike the common and rare Seasonals. Category:Epic Monsters Category:Classes Category:Monsters